The present invention relates to a construction technique of an airbag cover mounted to a front passenger airbag provided in a vehicle.
An example of a known passenger airbag apparatus is Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-1635. In the passenger airbag apparatus, an airbag cover for covering the passenger airbag has a tear line for splitting the airbag cover. In case of a vehicle collision, the airbag cover is split along the tear line, and a deployment door is deployed, so as to allow the passenger airbag to be deployed and inflated to the outside of the airbag cover.
Generally, the design of such an airbag apparatus is required to be able to smoothly split the airbag cover along the tear line when the passenger airbag is deployed and inflated, and promptly restrain a front passenger.
In light of the above circumstances, in an airbag cover for covering a front passenger airbag provided in a vehicle, an object of the present invention is to provide a technique effective for smoothly splitting the airbag cover along a tear line when the passenger airbag is deployed and inflated in case of a traffic accident.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.